Dating Slumps
by dreamer4174
Summary: Michael and James start to notice Logan in a dating slump and get curious as to why he's turning down girls. Q/L and slight C/Z
1. Chapter 1

The sun was lit on Pacific Coast Academy's campus. Students milled around, some tossing a Frisbee, others enjoying a smoothie. An older looking student rode by on his Jet-X. He passed by Logan, Michael, and James who were spending their free period hanging by the fountain.

"Okay, seriously, you guys have never seen a three-legged dog?" Michael asked.

James shook his head. "I can honestly say I haven't."

"And I can honestly say, 'who cares?'" Logan smirked.

Michael was offended. "Man, Logan, you can be so rude! Just because you-"

A girl walked over to them, interrupting Michael's rant. She was clad in a shimmering turquoise tank top and jean mini-skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back halfway with a silver clip and she had big blue eyes. She smiled at the boys, especially at one in particular.

"Hey, Logan." She said playfully.

Logan barely acknowledged her, slightly nodding at her. "S'up."

Michael nudged Logan. "Oh, hey Denise! And uh, how are you doing this fine Thursday afternoon?"

"I'm uh…great." Denise glanced at Michael and then focused back at Logan. "Logan, did you get what Ms. Pruett was saying in Algebra, today? I was just so confused." She smiled at him, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well…" Logan started. "Once you think about what Ms. Pruett is saying, you know, over and over again, it gets less um…confusing. You, uh, you should try it." Logan advised.

Denise looked confused and a little disappointed. "I will. Uh…good tip. See ya around." She started to walk away from the group of three.

"Later." Logan gave a casual wave. He turned around to see Michael and James staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "What?"

"You do realize Denise was waiting for you to ask her out on a study date, right?" James asked.

"Yeah" Michael chimed in. "Why else would she come to Mr. C-Average-in-Algebra guy for help? "

"She's just not type." Logan shrugged.

Michael was dumbfounded. "_Girl_ is your type. Not to mention that she's one of the finest females in the eleventh grade."

"No, she's not!" Logan said a little too quickly.

"Boy, do you need your eyes checked? What's with you, man?" Michael said.

Logan tried to play dumb. "What- what do you mean?"

"Dude," James started. "I haven't seen you on one date in over a month. What happened to you having three dates a week?"

"Hey, I date plenty!" Logan said defensively, sticking his finger in James's chest. "Tell him, Michael."

"Why? I completely agree with him."

Logan turned to face Michael. "Huh?"

"You, my friend, are in a dateless slump. A dateless, girl-free slump. A dateless, girl-free, month long-"

Logan cut in, throwing his hands up into the air. "Alright! I get it."

"So you gonna ask Denise out?" Michael grinned.

"No way!" Logan said disgustedly. He noticed weird looks from James and Michael. "Who wants to spend a date doing stupid Algebra?" He added lamely.

"Dude- are you even listening to yourself?" James said.

"Look, I just don't want to ask her out." Logan's cell phone text message alarm went off and got his phone out and looked at it. He smiled when he read the message. "And _now_, I'm late! So see you guys later!" Logan hurried off with an even bigger grin on his face.

Michael was confused. "Late for what?"

"Got me." James shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene change bolt thing

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Zoey 101 (forgot to mention that in 1st chapter!)

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first fanfic…and I'm still trying the figure out the techie stuff of , so bear with me! I hope you guys like this little story. I kinda wanted this to be an episode that could fit in well with the rest of season 4. But it may be a little bit longer than a regular episode...we'll see…The time frame should be between 'Walk-a-Thon' and 'Coffee Cart Ban'—I think.

PS: Oh yeah! To answer schmibby, he is meeting Quinn. It doesn't really tell you in the next chapter, so I thought I'd just let you know. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Enjoy!

--

Back in the girls' dorm room, Zoey read a book on her bed while Quinn worked on a "quinnvention." She wore protective goggles and beside her was a beaker of bubbling liquid. She took a spray bottle and moved over to Zoey.

"Okay," Quinn said excitedly. "Now, hold out your arm!"

Zoey held her arm far away from Quinn's bottle. "Uh-uh. You first."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sprayed her sleeve. "See? I'm alive." She said bored. "Now hold out your arm!"

"Whatever." Zoey stuck out her arm and Quinn sprayed her sleeve. "So, what-?" Zoey started to ask about the "quinnvention," but stopped mid-sentence when Quinn grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over Zoey.

"Quinn! What is the matter with you?!"

"Check your sleeve!" Quinn said excitedly. "It's dry!"

Zoey was clearly annoyed. "Yes, Quinn. My sleeve is dry. But you managed to soak the rest of me!"

"I know. Isn't it great?" Quinn grinned.

"Yeah." Zoey muttered through her teeth. "Great."

Quinn smiled at her new "quinnvention" until her cell phone text message alert went off. She read the message and smiled even more. "I gotta go!"

She started to leave the dorm room, when Zoey stopped her in her tracks.

"For what?"

"Oh, you know…" Quinn quickly thought up a reason. "Racquetball."

Zoey looked at her, disbelievingly. "Racquetball? Since when do you play racquetball?"

"What?! It's a great game! Very beneficial." Quinn said.

Zoey sized up her outfit. "You're in a skirt!"

Quinn stuttered a response. "It umm…it helps me play better. You should try it!"

"And where's your racquet?" Zoey asked, still not buying it.

Quinn was flustered, but made her way to the door. "My partner's bringing it. Alright, now I gotta go!" She hurried out of the room, frazzled, pushing past Lola.

"Hey watch it!" Lola rolled her eyes and fixed her clothes and hair. "Where's she off to?"

"Uh, racquetball."

"Racquetball?" Lola asked, incredulously.

"That's what she said." Zoey replied.

"Is it just me, or has she been extra weird, lately?"

"You mean going to play racquetball in a skirt weird?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"She's been like this ever since she and Mark split up. Maybe…she has a new boyfriend!" Lola said deductively.

"Woah! This is Quinn. She would have totally told us if she were dating anybody. His picture would probably be blown up and mounted on our wall by now.

Lola shuttered. "Eww! Don't remind me. So, you come up with a reason then!"

"Maybe she just wants to have more time to herself." Zoey shrugged.

"Lame reason. New boy." Lola added nonchalantly, "And your sleeve's green."

Zoey's former peach colored sleeve was now a forest green. Zoey looked at her sleeve and threw up her hands.

"Quinn!" Zoey noticed Lola holding something. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Lola said excitedly. "I bought a new video camera! I figure this will help with audition videos. And…we can make movies! How totally sweet is that?"

Zoey faked enthusiasm. "Yeah…totally sweet."

Lola clapped her hands excitedly. "I know! I can't wait to film something!" She turned on the camera. "Okay, Zoey, wow me!"

"Get that thing out of my face." Zoey said.

"Come on, Zoey! Give us a smile! Sing us a song! Do a little jig!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Jig?"

"Well, do _something_!" Lola pleaded.

"Alright!" Zoey stuck her tongue out at the camera. "Happy?"

"Party pooper." Lola put the camera away and sat down their couch. "So, have you heard from Chase, recently?" Lola asked curiously.

Zoey was surprised by the question. "Umm…no…not recently. Why?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering. He was like your best guy friend, and I figured you guys were still keeping in touch.

Zoey frowned. "I know. I guess we're just busy."

"Yeah," Lola said. She brightened immediately. "I'm gonna go film stuff! Bye!"

Lola excited the room excitedly, leaving Zoey with her thoughts. She picked up the phone and dialed.

A male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." Zoey replied.

"Hey! You know, I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" Zoey asked. "That's so sweet, James."

"I'm a sweet guy. You up for sushi?"

Zoey smiled. "Sounds great." Zoey hung up the phone and sighed a little before grabbing her purse and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

A/N: Okay, I thought Chase not being brought up to Zoey at least once was pretty unrealistic, so I thought I'd slip that little bit in there. I also thought that her having a conversation with him so soon after Lola brought him up would be a bit unrealistic too, so that's why mystery phone guy was James instead of Chase. Sorry!

Oh, and thanks again for your reviews! Y'all are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

The palm trees slowly swayed in the wind and the stars shone brightly over the campus

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story. Here is the next installment.

Oh, and arabellaness, be patient!  I didn't want to overload this story with quoganness, because I really trying to emulate the actual episodes, and I know they wouldn't devote the entire 17 minutes or whatever to quogan. However…there's a lot of that this chapter, so hope this helps!

--

The palm trees slowly swayed in the wind and the stars shone brightly over the campus. Logan and Quinn nestled together on a blanket on a patch of grass out of sight from the dorm buildings. He had his arm around her shoulder, and she kept her gaze on the stars.

"This is so beautiful." Quinn said dreamily.

Logan clearly was not looking at the sky as he replied, "Yeah."

Quinn caught the tenderness of his tone and turned to face him. They looked intently at each other and leaned in to kiss for a few moments. They slowly broke apart and Quinn leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

Quinn sighed. "What a perfect night."

"I know." Logan agreed. He began to chuckle.

Quinn smiled slightly, not getting the joke, and glanced up at Logan. "What?"

"I was just thinking of what Michael and James said earlier."

"Well, what did they say?" Quinn was curious.

Logan grinned wide. "That I've been in a dateless, girl-slump for over a month." Quinn laughed at the statement and Logan joined in.

Quinn shook her head. "If only they knew."

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "They kept asking me why I wouldn't ask out some chick when she tried to hit on me."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and sat up facing Logan with her hands on her hips. "She hit on you?"

Logan placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "It was nothing. It was one of those "Ooo…I'm a girl and I need help with my homework" moves. I told her to try again and she left."

Quinn cooed. "Aww baby."

"Yeah. Well, after I dined her-"

Quinn cut him off. "You mean denied?"

Logan nodded. "Right. After that, James and Michael starting asking all these questions. It's almost as if they _want_ to see me with a girl."

Quinn shook her head fiercely. "Well they're not—" She suddenly stopped her rant. "Hey!"

"Quinn…" Logan's tone was warning.

"What if you did you go out with another girl?" Quinn asked slowly.

"What?!"

"Stay with me, here. You go out with another girl, then Michael and James will stop bugging you. James will probably tell Zoey who will most likely tell Lola, and all four of them will be stop being suspicious around us."

"But aren't you afraid of loosing your rich and handsome boyfriend to the girl I ask out?" Logan said in his cocky tone.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah…not so much."

"So I ask out a random girl and...what?"

"We make sure James and Michael know about it, and then we're free from being found out."

Logan sighed in resignation. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Great!" Quinn said excitedly. "But first…" She rested her head back on Logan's shoulder. Logan grinned and put his arm back around her shoulder. They both sighed dreamily, grinning widely.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone bright and reflected off the water from PCA's fountain

A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Thank you all for the reviews—y'all are great! Enjoy!

--

The sun shone bright and reflected off the water from PCA's fountain. Michael and Lola sat on the edge of the fountain, and Lola fiddled with her camera.

"Thanks for letting me help with your movie making, Lola. So, uh, what are you going to film?"

Lola shrugged. "I dunno. Hey! Maybe we could film those hot guys over there." She waved to the two guys throwing a Frisbee nearby.

Michael crossed his arms. "Yeah, there's no way I'm filming 'hot guys.'" He put the last two words in air quotes.

"So, then what should we film?"

"I dunno. Hey what about that goat over there?"

"But Mr. Davis always walks his goat on Saturdays."

Michael sighed. "True."

Quinn spotted Michael and Lola and made her way over to them.

"_Aloha_."

"Hey." Michael and Lola both replied, looking glum.

"What's wrong?"

"We're trying to make this super cool movie with Lola's new video camera, but nothin' drippin' is poppin' up. " Michael explained.

Quinn thought before speaking. "Well, maybe you could—"

"S'up kids." Logan walked up to the group.

"Hey boyf—" Quinn stopped herself after seeing Logan's worried look. "—fink," she finished.

"Boyfink?" Lola wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yes, boyfink!" Quinn said defensively. "He obviously exhibits the traits of a young, adolescent male, and he's a fink. Boyfink." Quinn finished confidently.

"Yeah, and you're a girl-dukey." Logan shot back.

"Umm…I think I just turned five years old listening to you guys." Lola said. She glanced at Michael who was still chuckling over the word "girl-dukey."

Quinn giggled. "Don't be silly. What five year old do you know who uses the word "fink"?

Lola rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, all I came over here for was to tell you guys that I have a date tonight."

"Well it's about time! Up top!" Michael raised his hand to give Logan a high five. "Who is the lucky female?"

"Rachel Taylor." Logan smirked.

"Man, she is fuh-INE." Michael said approvingly.

"Wait, isn't Rachel Taylor the girl who has a summer modeling job?" Quinn asked.

"Uhh..yeah." Logan said uneasily.

"Oh." Quinn said quietly.

"So…where are you taking her?" Lola asked.

Logan answered, "The PCA cafeteria."

Lola pouted. "That's not romantic!"

"Who said anything about being romantic?" Logan made a face.

"Ugh…are you ever gonna change?" Lola asked disgustedly.

Logan smirked. "Nope.

"You are such a pig." Quinn shook her head but sneaked him a smile, and he sneaked one back.

"I guess I should probably go get ready for Rachel. _Adios_." Logan walked away from the group.

Quinn watched him leave, frowning a bit. She suddenly felt very compelled to share with Michael and Lola a fantastic idea for their movie.

"Hey you guys," Quinn started mischievously "You should film Logan on his date tonight." Lola gave her a weird look.

Quinn put an arm around each of them. "Think about it. The title could be "Beauty and the Rich Beast" or "The Model and the Jerk" or something.

Michael and Lola looked at each other smiling.

"I like it." Lola said. "Wanna help?"

"Well," Quinn pretended to think, "since I'm not doing anything…"


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey paced back and forth in the girls' dorm room

Zoey paced back and forth in the girls' dorm room.

"You can do it, just, pick up the phone—and do it." Zoey told herself. She picked her cell phone up and dialed a number. It rang until she the voicemail recording. She quickly hung up. She dropped the phone on her bed and left the room.

A few moments later she came back in the room and picked up the phone. The recording came on again, but this time she had something to say.

"Hi, it's umm…it's me, Zoey. I just wanted to know how you were doing, because we…umm…we haven't talked in awhile. I hope things are okay with you. And umm…say 'hi' to Tabitha for me. Okay, so you don't have to call me back or anything. But you can, if you want. Bye, Chase."

Zoey hung up the phone and sighed. She sat on the girls' beanbag chair and turned on the TV. She stretched out and put her hands behind her head, watching "Girly Cow".

"Ready?" Quinn asked Michael and Lola. They were hiding behind a wall that divided them between Logan and Rachel.

"Let's do it." Michael said. He slowly lifted his head over the wall and focused the camera on the two. Quinn and Lola also peeked over the wall, watching Logan at his date.

Quinn bit her lip, looking at the pair. Quinn knew Logan really did care about her, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. What if he saw something in Rachel the Model, tonight? She had to know.

Logan sighed uncomfortably. He had been on plenty of dates in the past, but this one by far was the worst one. They had run out of things they had in common in the first ten minutes. Logan knew he was boring Rachel with stories about his friends, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He had an especially hard time not mentioning Quinn and her many experiments/

"And then this one time, Quinn made this mutant germ, and we all had to stay in the girls' room." Logan laughed nervously.

"Well, that's nice." Taylor said bored. "So far, on this date, we've managed to talk about yourself, your hair, your money, and Quinn."

"Hey! And Michael and Zoey and Chase and Lola!" Logan panicked, not wanting Rachel to be suspicious.

"So sorry." Rachel said sarcastically. "And why did you ask me out again?"

"You know…" Logan stumbled through something to say. "Cause you're…you know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay guys, here some things I have to say about Chapter 5: first off, thanks much for your reviews—it was way encouraging, since the chapter was so short and confusing. Like I said, it's still my first time with the techie stuff, so I didn't know the lines I put wouldn't separate each little scene. But you guys seemed smart enough to figure it out—kudos! Also…sorry it took me so long to update after leaving you with such a short chapter. There were two reasons for this: writer's block and stress and work from classes. But chapter 6 is up, and it is the final chapter of this little "episode." Thank you for your feedback, and I hope you like it!

Quinn strained to hear what Logan and Rachel were saying. She could see their mouths moving, but that was about it. She leaned over to Michael.

"You're getting what they're saying, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he responded. He pointed to the microphone he had attached to the camera. "We got it all."

Quinn grinned and went back to watching the two. Taylor had her arms crossed and Logan's eyes were fixed on his food. She breathed a small sigh of relief. It looked like she wasn't going to lose Logan tonight. She slowly raised herself up, careful not to stand up, giving away their position.

"Well, you guys seem to have it covered. I'm going to go perfect my "anti-wet" solution."

Lola looked confused. "You don't want to stay for the rest of the date?"

Quinn shrugged. "Nah." She tried to pass Lola but accidentally stepped on Lola's foot instead. Lola let out a loud yelp. Quinn cringed and quickly slapped her hand over Lola's mouth. But it was too late.

Logan and Taylor hurried over to the wall after hearing the yelp.

"Michael? Lola? Quinn?!" Logan looked at the three of them, shocked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Logan? Well, hey there! How's your date going?" Michael said a little too casually.

"Nice try. Seriously…someone start talking!" Logan was getting angrier.

"Well…" Quinn was hesitant. "Lola got this new video camera, and we needed an idea for a movie. So…"

Lola cut in. "So Quinn suggested we film your date for our movie."

Logan looked at Quinn disbelievingly. "Huh?" Quinn remained silent and became fascinated with the PCA grass.

Rachel looked at the four of them. "Well, you honestly can't expect much from our date. All he did was talk about himself and you guys, especially Qu-"

Logan interrupted her, frantically faking anger. "You know what? If you don't like hearing about me, then….you can leave!" He used hand gestures to emphasize his point.

Rachel grabbed her backpack from her seat at their table. "Oh…way ahead of you there." She glanced at the table again and grabbed her drink. She took off the top, walked over to the group and poured her drink all over a surprised Logan.

"Arrrghh! What was that for?!" Logan looked at her furious.

Rachel smiled. "_That_ just made our date way worth it. Bye!" She waved to the group, smiling too sweetly, and walked away from them.

"So, it looks like we weren't the only ones to ruin your date." Lola smirked.

"Yep." Michael agreed. "You did that on your own." He laughed at the sight of Logan.

"Come on. Let's go get some coffee." Lola linked arms with Michael, and they started to leave. "Quinn, ya coming?" Lola asked.

Quinn glanced at Logan. "Nah…I'm just gonna go back and work on stuff."

"Okay. Well, see ya!" Lola and Michael waved. "Oh, and Logan…stay dry!" Lola giggled and Michael joined in, giving her a high five.

Logan glared at them and waited til Michael and Lola were out of sight. He looked at Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"Movie idea?"

"Yeah…" Quinn tried to come up with her defense. "You people always love romantic comedies, and I just thought that-"

"Quinn…" Logan's tone was warning, yet soft.

Quinn threw her hands up in the air. "Okay! I got jealous, okay?! I thought I would be cool with you dating someone else, but when you mentioned the model, I just—freaked. You're pretty mad, aren't you?" Quinn asked sheepishly.

"Well, I normally don't like being covered in sugary liquids, but beyond that, I'm actually kind of…flattered." Logan smiled.

"Why?"

"No girl I've dated has ever been that jealous to do something like that. I'm glad that you like me that much. Even if your plan was a bit unhealthy." He shook his head. "I just wish you would've told me before I had to go on the date. Do you know how bored I was? All I could talk about was you. And me, off course." He added smugly.

Quinn looked at him with an expression of surprise and awe. "That's so sweet. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry." Quinn gave him a hug and pulled away with a disgusted expression on her face, touching his sticky shirt.

Logan grinned wide. "Oh, you like my icky self, don't you?" He lunged for her before she had time to think and wrapped his arms around her, holding her captive. She tried to swat him away and told him to let her go, but he would have none of it. "No way, Pensky. You got me into this mess."

She laughed and kept swatting at him playfully. He turned her around to face him and brought his lips to hers. She brought her hands to his face and his arms remained around her waist. They reluctantly broke apart.

Logan smiled mischievously. "So…how about _we _have a date, instead?"

"Okay!" Quinn said excitedly. Logan put an arm around her. She grabbed his hand and lifted his arm off of her. "But first, we should probably get cleaned up."

"Right." Logan nodded. They walked off together soon to part ways: he to his dorm and she to hers, their teasing still being heard in the distance. What they didn't notice was that they had also just walked away from the camera that Lola had left behind that still had the recording button lit up.

"I don't hear a thank you for remembering your camera." Michael said as they walked back to the wall where she had left it, iced coffees in their hands.

"Yeah, yeah. At least it's still there." She walked up to the camera and noticed the light on. "Hey! It was still recording." She picked it up but learned it was harder to use one hand than she thought it would be. With a sickening sound, the camera crashed on the concrete.

"My camera!" Lola squealed. Michael watched the scene in disbelief. He tried to think of something to say that would help.

"It's alright, Lola." He put a comforting arm around her. "Just remember the good times you had with it."

Lola gave him a funny look. "It's a camera, not a pet. Or person." She then shrugged. "And it's not like we got any good footage anyway."

Michael agreed. "Yeah, Logan's love life is way boring. What make us think it would be cool to film that?"

Lola shook her head. "Who knows?"

"Well, I guess we should pick up the pieces anyway." Michael went to work gathering up the various parts and Lola joined in. They dumped the parts in the nearby trashcan.

"I just wish we could've filmed something that was halfway interesting." Lola sighed.

Logan and Quinn sat on "their lawn" spending time talking, laughing and kissing. They both grinned at each other, ear to ear. They couldn't believe they had pulled off Logan's date while still keeping their relationship a secret. As the wind whipped through PCA's campus, it seemed to carry Logan and Quinn's laughter happy banter with it—all the way to the stars.

A/N: Okay…soo sorry about the anticlimactic ending, but we've been getting a lot of those in the show lately, so I tried to be realistic. Also, I said this episode could fit in between "Quinn Misses the Mark" and "Coffee Cart Ban" so our lovely couple would not have been outed yet. Oh, and I thought the stuff with Chase and Zoey should remain unresolved. All we know is that she called him and left a message. You can decide the rest! I had a lot of fun writing this and watching the characters come to life. I hope you had fun reading it! Y'all are fantastic—peace!


End file.
